


Twin Demons

by Caratris, Turtletails



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caratris/pseuds/Caratris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtletails/pseuds/Turtletails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve all heard the saying ‘Drivers don’t pick the car, the car picks the driver’ well what if the saying was the same for Jaegers? This is the story about two very temperamental Jaegers that pick their pilots and not the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue.

Marshall Pentecost frowned as he oversaw the test run for the Jaegers the Canadians had made and dubbed the twins. They were nearly identical in every way except for color: one was a golden yellow while the other a deep crimson. They were impressive machine’s, each wielding blades on each arm that could form one single, large double blade if connected at the hilt. Each blade was sheathed in the forearm when not in use. Prototypes in their own right; they were more advanced than the mach 4’s but not quite within the mach 5 classification. The scientists who had designed them had figured out how to make the Jaegers themselves drift compatible wirelessly. 

In theory and simulations it had proven to be an effective tool in improving the reaction time of all four pilot’s when going up against a single Kaiju, however; “Drift sequence failed. Would you like to try again?” It was proving to be more of a challenge than had been anticipated. Dark brown eyes narrowed as his brow furrowed a bit when the AI voice chimed in. 

Sitting in front of him, Tendo cursed silently as he glared at the readings they had gotten. In a fit of rarely shown anger, the J-Tech Chief Loccent Officer ripped the results page from the printer and crumpled it up. He would have thrown it across the Loccent if not for the Marshall subtlety clearing his throat. With a frustrated sigh, Tendo uncrumpled the piece of paper and dropped it on the station beside him. Slumping forward in his chair, he placed his elbows on the desk while resting his face in his hands.

“I just don’t get it sir. Eight pairs. Eight fucking pairs of pilots and not one reaches past 45% synchronization once we put them in the Twins.” Tendo growled out, clenching a little at his hair. Pentecost said nothing at first, letting the man vent the frustration that had been building to the point in peace. Frustration he himself was feeling but kept hidden. “Something… something always happens to throw them out of sync once they reach 45%.”

“Is there a glitch in their systems that we’ve missed?” Pentecost finally asked, glancing down at his J-Tech Chief as he regained his composure. Breathing in a deep, steadying breath, Tendo Choi returned his attention to his counsel.

“If there is then its really in deep. The last four defrags and data scrubbing turned up nothing. At this point, it’d take dismantling them to find the source of the problem.” Tendo answered as he looked over each of the results from the various tests done on the Jaegers. Frowning, Stacker Pentecost thought the option over briefly before shaking his head.

“No. That would take too much time and resources that we do not have.” He said, nixing that idea. His attention returned to the twin Jaegers standing majestically in the bay before them. The matching deep blue visors of the Jaegers seemed to glint tauntingly in the light as the pilots climbed out of the conn pods. Deep brown eyes narrowed slightly at that as he continued to stare long and hard at them, almost missing what Tendo muttered to himself. 

“Its like the Jaeger’s aren’t compatible with the pilots.”

Blinking slightly, Stacker glanced down to the Chinese man briefly before back up to the Jaegers. What if that was the case? Frowning, he lifted his clipboard and quickly flipped through the different pairs of pilots that they had try to sync up in them. Six out of the Eight were related by blood the other two were married, but none of them were twins. A light bulb seemed to go off in his mind at that as he lowered the clipboard. “Mr. Choi.” He addressed him.

Tendo paused what he was doing and looked up at Pentecost. “Yes Sir?”

“How many twins do we have in the recruits?” Pentecost asked while his gaze returned to the Jaegers. _I figured you two out._ He thought to himself.

Turning back to his counsel, Tendo quickly brought up the Ranger Recruit files. Scanning through them quickly, another soft curse escaped him. “None sir. The one pair that had signed up was caught doing drugs.”

Stacker sighed slightly at that, turning away from the Jaegers and looked down to Tendo again. “I see. Send a massage out to the recruiting branch. Tell them to focus on recruiting as many sets of twins as possible.” He said, looking at the Twins one last time before turning to walk away.

Tendo’s eyes lit up slightly as he caught onto the Marshall’s thought process, moving to start typing up the message before pausing. He looked up at Pentecost as he turned. “Sir, I know of a pair of twins that live in Vancouver. I could talk to-”

“No. If they are the same twin’s I am thinking of. No. I am not letting a pair of criminal’s and mobsters into my Ranger Program unless they are my last choice.”

“But sir-”

“No Mr. Choi.” Pentecost said, his tone leaving no room for argument as he walked out of the Loccent.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~0230 That night.~

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jaeger bay was silent as only a skeleton crew was left in the hanger, finishing up the nightly maintenance on the different Jaeger’s within. On the far left stood two Jaegers, currently nameless and pilotless, their untouched paintjobs gleaming in the dim lighting. The techs and workers not assigned to the twin Jaeger’s gave them a wide berth as they went about their duties. The ones who were assigned to them refused to work at night; too many strange things had happened when they did. 

Thus no one was around when the fingers of the left hand on the golden one twitched ever so slightly, the deep blue of the visor glowing faintly as the restless consciousness of the Jaeger stirred deep within its processors. The right hand of the crimson one twitched in response to its twin’s stirring.

~ _Worthless. They are all worthless._ ~ The golden seethed to the crimson.

~ _Soon brother. Soon._ ~ Was the crimson’s reply.

A growl echoed throughout the hangar bay, originating from the golden twin. The Tech’s and Workers there jumped and hurriedly moved to finish their duties. The visor flashed ever so slightly on the golden before the restless consciousness settled down once more. 

~ _One more chance._ ~ The golden swore to the crimson before what little that had powered up shut down. A silent gust of air exited the vents of the crimson as it too shut down again, awaiting their chosen pilots.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

A pair of mix matched eyes narrowed slightly as they slowly scanned the street for their target. The left was a brilliant, electric blue which seemed to have a faint glow to it in the shadows while the right was a dark chocolate brown, nearly black in shade. The owner of the startlingly different eyes shifted within the small space they had managed to contort their body into. With a slow steady breath, they checked the item’s on them as their target appeared. Tonight, the French Mafia is going to learn the rules of the underground in Vancouver.

A smirk twisted full, red painted lips as the assassin sprung forward out of their hiding knook. Long, pitch black hair trailed behind them as they easily weaved through the crowds on the sidewalks towards their target. Moving like a wraith, they evaded the few working street lights with a natural grace. Only once they were in front of their target did they let themselves get seen, and even that was for a second before a thin yet long dagger was pushed into the targets chest. The assassin pressed close to their target and whispered into his ear with a clearly feminine voice as her free hand rose to cover his mouth to muffle his dying noises.

“Ah warnin’ ta ya’r Mafia. Ya’r encroachin’ on da wrong territory. Mah sis’ and Ah do not like it when noobs try ta take wat is ours.” She twisted the blade in his chest for good measure before pulling it out and pulled away from him. Her smirk grew as she moved through the crowds once more as her target behind her clutched at his chest while collapsing to the ground. 

She didn’t look back as a ring of people surrounded him but none moved to help or call the cops. All who lived in this part of Vancouver knew just who was responsible and none dared to get on their bad side. None knew what their real names were, only that they called themselves Prowl and Jazz. They were a set of identical twins that were breathtakingly beautiful, but cold and ruthless when pushed. 

The gathered crowd talked among themselves in whispers as the man bled out on the street in front of them. The main topic being; who was this warning for. Soon enough, the biting cold of the late November night caused the crowd to disperse in search of places to warm the chill from their bodies.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silvi’a hummed softly to herself as she moved quickly up the staircase that lead to her and twin’s apartment. The smirk that had twisted her lips when she had first spotted her target hadn’t left them, in fact it had only grown as she neared her home. 

Looking back at their lives, it still astonished her at what they had managed to accomplish in only a few years. They grew up on the streets, having never known their parents. Life before living on the streets was blurry to her, she had vague memories of several different foster homes with her twin being the only constant in her life. They had been 8 when they ran away from the system. 

With a snort, Silvi’a shook her head a little to clear the memories from her head. She paused in front of the door long enough to punch in her code to unlock it before slipping into their home, the door locking automatically behind her. “Ah’m home~” She purred into the rather large apartment, shrugging out of the tight, form fitting white and black coat she had, hanging it up beside her twin’s matching coat.

“You are late.” Metilia drawled from where she was currently sitting on their leather couch, not looking up from the tablet she was reading as she listened to her twin pull her boots off. Silvi’a pouted at her twin even if she couldn’t see it.

“Hey! Not mah fault da idiot took longer ta show up den planned.” She grumbled, sulking a little as she moved towards the kitchen to grab herself one of the vodka coolers in it. Metilia’s mix matched gaze flashed dangerously at that as she finally looked up from her tablet and towards her twin. She did not like it when her calculations were off.

Silvi’a paused mid siwg as she turned away from the fridge after closing it and scowled at her twin as she lowered the bottle again. “Ah know dat look. Don’t give meh dat look.” She growled slightly as she reached for the fridge again. Metilia snorted slightly while watching her twin, her gaze cold.

“If you had grabbed me one in the first place I would not have had to give you ‘the look’.” She retorted, watching her twin for a moment longer before her gaze returned to the tablet in her hand. She skimmed through the data on it before moving onto the next report.

“Ya ya ya.” Silvi’a grumbled, hip checking the fridge closed and made her way over to the couch. She took a swig from her cooler before flopping down onto it beside her twin, resting her head on Metilia’s lap. “Here ya go.” She purred, handing her sister her cooler.

“Thank you.” Metilia drawled as she took the offered bottle from her twin and took a sip from it, her gaze never leaving the the screen of the tablet. Silvi’a hummed softly at that, taking a swig from her bottle again as she shifted a little making herself more comfortable. She grinned after a moment, turning her head to nuzzle her twins stomach teasingly.

Metilia chuckled slightly at that, reaching over to set her bottle down on the coffee table without looking. “Insatiable.” She teased ever so slightly, moving to slowly run her fingers through her twins long locks. Silvi’a leaned into her touches with a soft contented sigh. 

“For ya? Always.” She purred back, grinning up at her twin. She pressed further into Metilia's touch, taking another swig from her vodka cooler. The case had been an early birthday gift from their connections to the Russian mob. Metilia chuckled slightly again before her attention returned to the report she was reading. Her fingers slowly combed through her twin’s hair with practiced ease, carefully getting out any tangles that had formed. A small smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she felt Silvi’a relax against her and the couch. Silvi’a shifted a little, curling closer to her twin with a soft purr once she finished her cooler. 

“So wat ya readin’?” She asked softly, looking up at the elder of the two with half-lidded orbs, all but melting under her ministrations.

“The latest forensic editorial. Have to keep up with them if we want to keep our jobs after all.” Metilia didn’t look up from her tablet, nearly smirking at the rather dark joke. Silvi’a blinked slightly at that before snuggling closer to her twin.

“Sounds borin’.” Was her mumbled reply, the adrenaline having made its course through her system. One of her hands searched blindly for the throw blanket they always kept on the couch for moments like these. At the sound of her twins searching hand on the leather of the couch, Metilia glanced up briefly from her tablet before looking back down. She carefully untangled her fingers from her sisters hair to reach over to grab the blanket and drape it over her twin.

“Well then, it is a good thing I do not find it boring.” She replied as her fingers returned to Silvi’a’s hair. Silvi’a muttered something incoherent in reply, pulling the blanket tighter around her frame as she snuggled closer to her twin. Metilia chuckled slightly again, her fingers combing through her twins hair again. “Rest. I will wake you when I am done.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Metilia stretched carefully several hours later as she finally set her tablet down on the empty spot beside her on the couch. She glanced down to watch her sleeping twin for a few moments before looking up to the T.V. which she had on mute. Reaching for her vodka cooler, she took a sip from it as she watched the news reporter live at the scene of their latest victim. She smirked slightly as she watched, knowing it to be a clean kill. While there had been many witnesses at the scene of the crime none had seen her twin do the deed.

Her fingers combed through her twin’s hair absentmindedly as she continued to watch the report. Her eyes brightened slightly with a dark glee as the name of the officer in charge of the investigation was revealed to be one of the few they had on their payroll. /Good./ She thought to herself as she reached over to turn the T.V. off, having seen what she needed. She relaxed against the plush back of the couch they had, enjoying the quiet while her sister slept. Her eyes drifted partly closed as several different plans and calculations ran through her mind on the off chance that the French did not heed their warning.

She was brought out of her planning at the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the table beside her cooler. Blinking slowly, her gaze moved to stare at the device for a moment as it stopped and the light that indicated a text started flashing. She didn’t reach of it right away, running through the list of who would send her a text at this late hour in her mind. Only after narrowing the possibilities down to a small, acceptable list did she reach for her phone. Unlocking the screen, her eyebrows rose slightly as she read the message over.

‘Hey, we’re in town for the weekend. The PPDC is desperate for twins and we thought we’d give it a shot. C&C’

Locking the screen again, Metilia set the phone back down on the table as she thought over what had been sent. _Carack and Curudel as Rangers._ She frowned a little at the thought. She and her sister were close to the male twins that had sent the message, as close as they would let themselves get to any other person anyways. Her gaze darkened into a glare as a small feeling of betrayal burned within her before she roughly snuffed it out. No, this was unacceptable. She refused to allow them to become the government’s glorified lap dogs. Glare still in place, she reached for her phone again to send a reply message. She’d listen to their arguments while forming counter arguments herself. 

_**‘Our place. Three hours.’**_

With that taken care of she turned the phone off and set it down on the table. Her gaze smoldering a little as several outcomes were thought up and dismissed just as quickly. She didn’t look down as she felt her twin shift slightly as she started to stir. Silvi’a rolled onto her back from her side and stretched out with a rather large yawn. She went limp shortly after, her arms outstretched across her twins lap and over her head as her mix matched orbs slowly fluttered open. 

She blinked slowly to clear the sleep from her eyes then grinned up at her twin. “Thought ya were goin’ ta…” She trailed off when she noticed the look on her twin’s face and frowned, a hand raising to gently caress her cheek. “Wats wrong Mel?” She asked softly, trying to get her twin to look at her. 

“They want to be Rangers.” Her tone was hard, eye’s still on the wall before her. Silvi’a’s eyes widened slightly at that as she quickly sat up, turning to face her twin completely.

“Who? Cracker-Jack an’ Cucu?” She asked, hoping it wasn’t them. Why, why would they suddenly want this? They had agreed with the sisters that the Rangers were bad news, or so she had thought. Her hands fisted slightly. Had they really been wanting to be Ranger’s all along? Only hiding it for some selfish reason or another?

Silvi’a shook her head a little to try and chase those thoughts away. No. She had to believe this was just a recent thing. Not with how they had seemed to genuinely agree with her and Metilia in regards to that program. 

“Yes.” Was her twin’s cold answer. Silvi’a bit back the sudden whimper that seemed to be trying to claw its way out. She was on her feet shortly after pacing in front of the T.V. her hands fidgeting to keep from trying to tear her hair out.

“Did dey say why?” She asked, glancing to her twin as she continued to pace. One of the small daggers she always kept hidden on her person was suddenly in her hands, twirling the blade this way and that in a way to try and calm down. No. There was no way she was going to let the government take her and her sisters toy’s from them without a fight.

“Just that the PPDC were desperate for twins and they wanted to try. I gave them three hours. That was just over an hour ago.” Metilia’s voice was cold, almost dead. She felt more betrayed than confused about all this. Had they not given the two nearly everything they were willing to? So then why turn their backs on the girls? 

Silvi’a nodded slightly, her pacing pausing after a moment as she glared down at the dagger she was currently twirling in her hands without a second thought. Gritting her teeth a little, she fisted her hand tightly around the hilt of the dagger and turned to stalk into her and her twin’s room to change. She needed to get out, to think properly.

Metilia’s steely gaze followed her twin as she moved towards their room, leaving the door open. She knew what her twin was planning on doing and she wasn’t going to stop her. Her eyes narrowed as she considered different positions she could offer the other set of twins once they arrived. Maybe getting them in deeper would keep them closer and out of the dog’s pay. It took a bit of effort to ignore the little voice telling her that wasn’t the only reason she wanted them closer. 

Silvi’a soon came out of their room in sweatpants and a track jacket, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her fidgeting had grown worse over the short time she had been in the room changing. The dagger was still in her hands as she made her way towards the door. 

“Ah need ta.. Ah just.. Ah’ll be back.” She said as she slipped her running shoes on. Her thoughts were getting too jumbled up. She couldn’t think straight any more at this point. She didn’t wait for her twin to respond as she quickly opened the door and bolted out of it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carack sighed softly to himself as he locked the screen on his cell after getting the message from Metilia. He slumped a little in his seat as he glanced to his twin who was sitting beside him on the bus they were taking into Vancouver. Curudel blinked slightly, looking away from the window to meet his twins gaze.

“How pissed is she?” He asked after a moment. 

“Worse than Matsu and Yama were when we told them.” Carack replied, a low sigh escaping him again. Curu winced a little at the memory of their younger brothers reactions. They still weren’t replying to the messages that the older set of twins had sent them. 

“We shouldn’t have told them. Not yet anyways.” Curu grumbled, more to himself than anything else. His twin gave him an _are you crazy?_ look.

“You’re kidding right? This is Prowl and Jazz we’re talking about. If we had waited to tell them until after the fact their reactions would be ten times worse than what they are going to be.” Carack stated, ignoring the way the passenger’s on the bus surrounding them suddenly went silent. He narrowed his violet gaze at his twin, watching him closely. 

Curu didn’t reply at first, thinking over what his brother had said before suddenly shuddering at the direction his thoughts had gone in. Ya no. He did not want to bring that down on himself and his twin. 

“Thats what I thought.” Carack murmured after a moment, looking down at his phone. He contemplated sending a reply to Metilia but decided not to in the end. Knowing her, she had already turned her phone off. Sighing softly, he quickly pocketed it and reclined his seat a little, raising a hand to rub at his face.

Curu watched his twin from the corner of his eyes as the older of the two soon got lost in his thoughts. Blinking slowly his violet gaze shifted to the other passengers on the bus, glaring at the ones that were staring at him and Carack. He hated the way people stared when they found out they knew the infamous Mobster Twins of Vancouver. The people quickly averted their gazes, finding the old movie that was playing suddenly very interesting.

Snorting softly to himself, Curu turned his head to watch the scenery as they drove past it. Those looks were almost as bad as the looks they got over their names. Like it was their fault that their mother was obsessed with J.R.R. Tolkien’s The Lord of the Rings and gave them Elvish names. His left hand fisted tightly as he continued to look out the window while the other rose to touch the black mask he wore to hide an ugly scar he had gotten when they had been kids.

He ignored the sound of his brother shifting in his chair, his fingers tracing along the edges of the mask. His violet gaze was smoldering as he was soon glaring out the window. He still remembered that day as if it had only happened a week ago instead of years, could still feel the cold steel of the blade as it cut into his flesh.

He jerked in surprise at the sudden hand on his shoulder. Blinking a little as he turned to meet his twins concerned gaze. “I’m fine.” He managed to whisper out after a moment. He quickly looked away from Carack’s gaze as it hardened slightly.

“No your not. Thats the second time this week that you nearly got lost in that memory.” He said, his voice full of concern for his younger brother. Carack shifted a little so he was facing his twin completely, the hand that was on his shoulder squeezing it gently. Curu tensed a little under Carack’s hand, his violet orbs narrowing a little while he refused to look at his twin. 

Carack’s gaze saddened a little at that, shifted a little in his seat again, turning so he was fully face his twin. “Curu, look at me.” He murmured, his tone softer than it had been before. Curu chanced his twin a quick glance before looking back out the window quickly. No, he refused to meet that gaze, he always lost to that look.

“Curu, please. You’re really starting to make me worried for you.” Carack murmured, all but pleading with his twin. Curu shifted a little in his seat, his resolve breaking down. _Damnit._ He thought as he slowly turned to fully face his twin, his heart breaking a little at the look his twin was giving him. _Damnit damnit damnit! I hate it when he gives me that look!_

A low, barely audible whine escaped Curu’s lips as he moved to quickly cling to his twin, his breathing hitching ever so slightly. “..Damnit… Why’d you have to give me that look?” He whispered, clinging a little tighter to his twins jacket as the elder of the two wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother.

“Because its the only way to get through to you when you get like that.” Carack murmured back, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head gently as he held him close. A hand moved to gently rub his twin’s back soothingly while sending a withering glare at any one he caught staring at him and his twin. 

“Attention passengers. We will be pulling into the main Bus Terminal within the next half hour.” The driver said over the speakers.

Carack let out a low sigh at that, pressing another kiss to the top of Curu’s head. They’d still have an Hour and a half to kill before having to go to Metilia’s & Silvi’a’s home. Curu shifted slightly in his grasp before settling again.

“...I’m hungry…” He grumbled softly against his twin’s shoulder, his head turning slightly so he could give Carack a pointed look to which Carack chuckled.

“Alright alright. We’ll stop to get something to eat first.” He replied with a soft smile, his hand still rubbing his twin’s back soothingly. “Feel any better?” He murmured softly, his worry for his twin shining in his violet gaze. Curu sighed softly at that, snuggling just a little closer to his twin. 

“A little… ya.” Curu murmured back after a moment, his grasp on Carack’s jacket loosening ever so slightly. Carack let out a small breath of relief at that, though his arms never loosened their grasp on Curu.

“Good.” Carack murmured against his twin’s head, nuzzling him gently. The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence, no more words needing to be said between the two as they savored the uneasy calm before the storm they would be walking into.


End file.
